The present invention is an improvement to a device for attaching a mop to a mop frame and handle. More specifically the present invention is a furniture guard, molded into the mop attachment means to protect furniture from being scratched or dented by the metal mop frame.
While mops have been in existence for many years, there are basically only two common types of mops; the string or yarn mop and the sponge mop.
The string mop is comprised of a plurality cotton strings or pieces of yarn joined together by a common bracket, which is then attached to a handle. This type of mop, requires a special rinsing apparatus which squeezes the yarn free of water. This apparatus is separate from the mop and rests independently on the lip of a bucket.
The sponge mop is generally comprised of a rectangular box shaped sponge, held to an attachment means, which is further attached to a mop frame with handle. The sponge mop frame is generally comprised of two parts. The first part holds the mop and the mop handle, the other part is hinged to the first part and is used to squeeze moisture from the mop. The sponge mop offers the convenience of a self contained squeeze apparatus, which makes it much more practical than the yarn mop. This mop is found in most households and an example of same is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,676 to Zelinski et al.
While the sponge mop is in wide use, it has a disadvantage in that it is usually constructed with a metal frame. When the frame hits furniture, doors, walls and the like, it can mar them, resulting in unwanted nicks and scratches. Sponge mops have been available for at least the last twenty years and the denting or nicking problem has not been satisfactorily solved.